


Self indulgence at it's finest

by Autisticvampireclub



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: And blood if that makes anyone squeamish, I wrote this a while ago..., I... guess I should post it here, It literally started as entirely self indulgent vampire au, M/M, and the boyfs, before I had an ao3, coarse language, if anyone likes vampire/werewolf au's starring fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autisticvampireclub/pseuds/Autisticvampireclub
Summary: A vampire/werewolf boyf riends au I wrote back in the beginning of June.(Will I ever write any bmc fic that is not about monsters/ghosts/magic? Probably not.)





	1. Gay, stoner, vampire loser

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda laying around in my folders... might as well post it.

“Dude, no offense, but I seriously think you're addicted to that stuff.”

Michael tossed his empty bottle of Mountain Dew red onto the basement floor. It landed with a thud next to the other previously downed bottle.

Jeremy and him were lounging on the couch, after coming home from a rough day at school. They had played video games for a bit, before taking a break to lay around and chill. And, in Michaels case, to guzzle two whole things of Mountain Dew red.

“Yeah, maybe” Michael replied lazily. “Could you grab me another one?” Jeremy sighed, but complied and reached into the mini fridge beside the couch. “Three whole bottles is just excessive don't ya think?” he said as he tossed Michael the soft drink. “I'm getting sick just watching you.”

Michael shrugged as he popped off the cap. “I'm just really thirsty I guess. It's hot out.” He took a gulp, and then burped. “Scuse’ me.”

That was the technically the truth, Michael thought. He was super thirsty. It was sweltering hot. The only thing he wasn't being truthful about was what he was drinking. Despite the label in the bottle, it wasn't filled with the rare, discontinued Mountain Dew red. It was filled with blood.

Yeah. Blood. Real blood.

He could owe his current state to the guy that sold him old soft drinks and shit at the back of Spencer's gifts. Turns out that dude was a vampire.

And he really wanted Michael to get in on that. Vampirism, that is. When he revealed what he was to Michael he went on and on about how great being a vampire was. All the benefits. How much stronger you felt. How all your senses heightened to unbelievable limits. The only price you had to pay was a complete diet of blood, and even that was enjoyable after you got used to it.

Michael thought that sounded pretty cool. So he let the guy turn him.

Since then, the guy had mostly traded out selling him pop to selling him refills of fresh animal blood. Or at least he said it was animal blood. He was kinda sketchy to be honest, Michael wouldn't put any… foul play past him. He tried not to focus too much on that though.

He stored all the blood in empty bottles of Mountain Dew red. That way his dad's (and Jeremy) wouldn't get suspicious. So far it had worked, with only occasional questioning from his dad’s, and little notice from Jeremy, probably due to his ever apparent obliviousness.

Michael did get a burst of strength after getting turned but… it seemed like his sire had downplayed a lot of the weaknesses that came with it. The sun, for example. That thing hurt like hell. He had started wearing his hood over his face more often than he did before. Which was saying something.

Other than that though, being a vampire was sweet. Awesome power boost, wicked fangs, plus, blood was actually hella delicious. And no one suspected a thing.

Well, no one until just a minute later…

“I wanna see what makes this stuff so fucking good” Jeremy said as he reached back into the fridge again. Michael sat up straight in alarm. Oh no.

“G-gah! Wait! You shouldn't!” Michael loudly cried. Jeremy gave him a confused look.

“Why? You've been chugging it down just fine” he asked. Michael was panicking. “W-well… I… uhh…” dammit. His mouth wasn't doing the words thing. Jeremy smiled coyly. Michael was doomed.

“Awww Mikey… you don't wanna share with me?” he batted his eyelashes “it's not nice to be so greedy.”

He was smirking. Michael was hyperventilating. His face was absolutely flushed. There was no way he could get any words out when Jeremy was making _that_ face.

Jeremy chuckled, and pulled out one of the blood filled bottles. Michael tried to speak up again, but all that came out were stutters. Uncapping the bottle, Jeremy took a long swig. Then promptly spit it out in disgust.

_“What the actual hell!”_ Jeremy yelled as blood dripped off his chin, dripping onto his shirt. Michael winced. That was gonna stain.

“How can you drink this! It's disgusting!” Jeremy stared at the bottle, repulsed. “It doesn't even taste drinkable, it tastes like… like…”

“Blood?” Michael supplied. No point hiding it now.

Jeremy turned to stare at him. “...what?” he finally questioned, looking more confused than ever. “It's blood” Michael affirmed. Well, here it comes.

“You were drinking… blood.”

Michael was sweating. “Eh… yup.” He fidgeted nervously with his hoodie.

Jeremy gaped for a second. “That's… a joke right?” Michael sighed. “Nope, sorry no joke.” Now Jeremy was the one at a loss for words. “I… don't… under… what… why… the _fuck_ …” he stuttered.

There was a silent tension. It lasted for a minute or two before it became too much, and Michael broke it. He awkwardly smiled, revealing his sharp teeth, pointy fangs and all. Jeremy shrieked and quickly shot away from him. Michaels awkward smile faltered. Definitely not the best reaction.

“So, uh… to uh.. confirm what… you may already be... thinking… I'm… a..”

“Vampire” Jeremy squeaked. Michael gulped. Jeremy sounded… scared. Michael didn't want Jeremy to be scared of him. That was the last thing he'd ever want. “Uhhh… y-yeah… yup…” come on words.

“I'm a… gay, stoner, vampire loser” he laughed anxiously. Just show him you're still just Michael. That might make him less fearful. It seemed to relieve a little nervousness in Jeremy, as he untensioned a bit.

“So… how did this happen?” Jeremy inquired. “Because last time I checked, you weren't a vampire.” Michael was definitely right about his obliviousness up to now. “It must have been a while since you checked, cus’ I was turned like, two months ago” Jeremy looked surprised.

“How did I not notice?” he asked, puzzled. “You're _super_ oblivious to stuff like this dude.”

“Am I?”

“Yup.”

Jeremy looked down at the floor, as if going over all the time he had spent with Michael the past two months. His facial expression changed from confusion, to realization. Then self annoyance. “Jeez, looking back at all the weird stuff I noticed you'd think I'd have figured it out sooner” he sighed.

“Hey, don't beat yourself up or anything, I, personally, think I was trying really hard to conceal my… _dark_ secret” he whispered in a mock dramatic tone, placing a hand on his forehead. Jeremy snickered, and began inching back towards him on the couch. Maybe even closer than before.

Michael felt blush creep onto his cheeks. “Any other big secrets you wanna tell me about, or is this it? Because I'm not complaining if it is, like wow, you're a _vampire_? Doesn't get much more surprising than that-”

“I have a crush on you!”

Michael slapped a hand over his mouth. Jeremy looked shocked. Oh shit. Ohhhh big oh shit. He'd fucked up now.

He was about to deny that he'd just confessed, to say this time it was just a joke, but then…

“M-me too.”

Jeremy was red. And he was really close to Michael. He could practically hear his heart beating. Hear the blood pumping through his veins. His sweet, delicious blood.

Michael snapped himself out of his blood fantasy, and back to the fact that Jeremy just said his crush on him was mutual.

Jeremy looked flustered. “I mean, I don't mean I have, like, a crush on myself, gah, no, that'd be weird! Ahh hah… no I mean, I have, like, a crush, on, you…” he looked into Michael's eyes, then quickly looked away. Michael could still hear Jeremy's heart beating faster and faster. Fuck, Jeremy was so _cute_. He was unbearably adorable. So precious, especially when he was blushing.

All of it made him just want to… bite him. He wanted to finally use his fangs. He wanted to sink them into Jeremy's cute neck. Suck his sugary sweet blood.

Did that sound kinky? Probably.

Anyways, Jeremy likely would be freaked out by that. So instead, a milder option.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked softly. Jeremy looked up, and slowly smiled warmly. “Of course.” Michael pressed his lips to Jeremy's, and Jeremy did the same. They kissed tenderly for a few moments, before Jeremy suddenly cried out.

“Wha-what's wrong?!” Michael pressed a hand to Jeremy's cheek in worry. “Sorry, it's just...” Jeremy looked embarrassed “you bit my lip.”

Michael realized there was a bit of blood on his canine teeth. Without thinking, he licked it off, and sighed with pleasure at the taste. He felt Jeremy shiver against him. He remembered he was probably in pain. Shit.

“Oh shit I'm so sorry, are you ok, of course you're not your lip is bleeding, I'm sorry, oh shit, I'm so sorry, I'm sor-” Jeremy cut him off with another kiss.

“I’m alright you dork” Jeremy teased lightly as he pulled away “I was going to say, I kinda liked it.” He gazed right into Michael's eyes. He gazed back. Into those beautiful blue eyes, that captured his entire heart. “You know, not to sound corny or anything, but I could get lost in your eyes forever” Michael sighed, lovestruck.

Jeremy giggled. “Well, not to sound corny back, but your eyes are such a dark, beautiful colour. Their like… wine red” he decided as he looked deeper into said eyes.

He leaned in close to Michael’s ear.

“And y'know” he whispered, in a low tone “I bet, from the way you sounded so cute after you bit my lip, you'd love if you could get a taste of something else that's wine red…” He started stroking Michaels hair. “If you really want a taste of me… than I say you can go for it” he purred.

Michael snickered. “What's so funny?” Jeremy asked as Michael smirked at him. “Just barely like, ten minutes ago or something you were scared of me. Now you're saying I’m allowed to bite you and drink your blood. A bit of a flip flop don't you think?”

“Well do you want to or not?”

“Of course.”

“Then do it.”

They made sure to be in a more comfortable position on the couch, Jeremy sitting in Michael's lap while Michael supported his head. After a quick good to go from Jeremy, he bit down on his neck.

It was a harder bite this time, and Jeremy moaned sharply in slight pain, but mostly in pleasure. After getting a tight hold, Michael started drinking immediately.

_Fuck_. Jeremy tasted absolutely heavenly. He tasted like soda, and blue raspberry slushies. Like the sweet and savoury snacks they always bought from the 711 before they spent the night together playing video games.

Michael almost teared up. It was like a rush of all the wonderful memories he had with Jeremy. He had no idea how we was getting all these flavours out of Jeremy's blood, but hey. He wasn't complaining.

Jeremy himself was moaning in delight as Michael kept drinking. “Mmmmm… that feels… so good… don't stop… please…”

Michael wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon. As he gulped down more and more of Jeremy's blood, he felt full of bliss and pleasure. But, he'd have to stop eventually. For Jeremy's safety.

Jeremy began to get heavy in his arms, and his eyelids were drooping. Seeing this as a sign that Jeremy had had enough, he released his clamp around his neck. There was a quite noticeable bite mark left over. Michael would have to lend him his hoodie.

He began to lick the wound, lapping up the blood that was still dripping out. Jeremy gave him a dazed smile, as he started to close his eyes. Michael finished, and then laid Jeremy down on the couch, before laying down himself.

“Hey Mikey? Are we like… a thing now?” Jeremy mumbled. “Sure Jere-bear, if you want us to be.” Michael replied. Jeremy laughed tiredly. “Of course I do.” After a few more minutes, they both started drifting off on the couch.

“Oh, and one more thing” Jeremy suddenly piped up in the quiet.

“Hmmm?”

“You may be a loser, but you're my loser now.”

Michael snorted. “Am I your gay, stoner, vampire loser?”

“Yup, my gay, stoner, vampire loser.”

 

 


	2. Starving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are my best friend.

This was the day that Michael was going to die.

He was sitting in his last period, sweltering from the heat of his stuffy classroom. _‘Why can't Mrs.Harker just open a damn window’_ he thought to himself, as sweat dripped down his forehead. His English teacher was directing a boring class on some old novel or whatever. Michael was barely listening.

All he could focus on was how much he was roasting in this prison cell, and how _thirsty_ he was.

In his frantic rush to get out the door this morning, he had forgotten to grab any blood, inconspicuously poured into bottles of Mountain Dew red, to take to school with him. He had sat through the entire day, dying of hunger, and longing for it all to just be over.

To make matters worse, the climate was basically hell on earth right now. Michael got thirsty faster whenever there was a heat wave. He also always got weird looks from his classmates, since he covered himself up with his hoodie to keep his skin from burning in the sun. He wished he could take it off. He was sweating so much he couldn't see out of his fogged up glasses.

In dark hours like these, the vampire's mind always drifted to Jeremy. Sweet Jeremy. Delicious Jeremy. He was so _hungry_ for Jeremy.

So hungry he didn't think he’d be able to take another minute in this heat pit of death. Thankfully, mercy shone down on him.

The bell rang, signaling the end of school. Michael rushed out of the classroom, almost knocking several kids over as he did. After grabbing his stuff from his locker, he raced to find his boyfriend.

He found him coming out of the washrooms. Michael almost ran right into him.

“Woah! Slow down Mikey, what's the big rush?” Jeremy asked as Michael halted in front of him. “How was class? You look pretty baked. Not like, weed baked, like heat baked. But then again, knowing you, I wouldn't dismiss the first option.”

“Har har” Michael replied, huffing and puffing. He was about to say something else, before he collapsed to the floor. Jeremy dropped down to him in worry.

“I’m ok, I'm just… exhausted as fuck. Aghhhh…” Michael groaned in pain. His stomach was growling loudly.

“Oh shit, do you… need anything?”

“...yeah, I could really use some… y'know…” he gestured awkwardly up to Jeremy “I haven't had any blood all day…ehghhhh….”

Jeremy immediately scooped him up in alarm, and helped him stumble into the washroom. They quickly ducked into a stall.

As if expecting that it was about to be fed, Michael's body seemed to kick into frantic mode. After Jeremy closed and locked the door, Michael abruptly pinned him up against the side of the stall. Jeremy gasped at the sudden push, but then relaxed. Michael leaned in close to his neck.

He could smell that delectable, flavourful blood coursing through his veins. Practically taste the sweetness already. It was so tantalizing.

“Mmmm, you're so handsome, you know Jeremy? So wonderful… and full of such wonderful blood…” he cooed. Jeremy was going red as Michael praised him, he shivered as he felt his words on his neck.

“I've been absolutely _starving_ all day, for you Jere-bear.”

Jeremy took a sharp intake of breath. “Well if you're so starving, then quit it with the foreplay and just bite me already.” Michael chuckled. “Hey, if that's what you want dude.”

Jeremy moaned as Michael bit down. His sharp, needle like fangs pricked his skin, before sinking deeper into his neck. Michael eagerly gulped down the red liquid flowing from the wound. It was a refreshing, sugary relief after the time spent suffering in the nightmare that is a school day in June.

He almost forgot that he needed to stop before Jeremy passed out. Jeremy was starting to wobble, and he looked like he was pretty dazed. Michael let go of his tight grip on his neck, and licked the bite to get the excess blood.

“Not that I don't like these little intimate sessions, but you need to be more careful about making sure you have enough to drink during the school day” Jeremy said woozily. Michael smiled warmly in gratitude at him.

“I know man, I'm totes grateful that I have an awesome boyfriend like you to help me when I slip up. You're a literal lifesaver.”

Jeremy laughed. They both exited the stall and headed out of the washroom.

“You wanna go to my place and chill in my basement?” Michael asked as they walked out of the almost empty building.

“You mean get stoned in your basement.”

“Same difference.”

“Heh. Sure babe” Jeremy reached down and took Michael's hand in his. Michael blushed, and then squeezed his hand tightly.

“Great. Now let's go get wrecked.”


	3. Now you really ARE a furry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Return of (but technically the founding place of) Jeremy, master of awoooooooooo.

Jeremy winced in pain as he touched the large, bleeding wound on his arm.

He'd set out that evening on course to Michael’s house, after arranging to get together and stay the night over the phone. He had been looking forward to seeing his boyfriend, knowing that the night would probably progress from playing video games, to eating a shit load of junk food (or drinking a shit load of blood in Michael's case), to making out. Lots of sloppy making out.

But unfortunately, now he'd have to postpone all that till he got his arm bandaged.

He'd made it halfway, before a huge… thing had lept out of bushes that lined the sidewalk and ravaged his arm. It looked like a dog, but… enormous. Jeremy had been terrified as he practically froze at the searing pain. Strangely, the dog bit him, and then immediately ran away. He could swear he saw it look back, and… he thought he saw it _smirk_.

The encounter shook Jeremy up as he seemed to relive it over and over as he continued on route to Michael's. It was scary and weird and he was relieved when he finally got to the front door of his boyfriend's small, but welcoming house.

He rang the doorbell. Michael answered almost immediately.

“Hey Jere-bear! Was wondering what was taking you so-” his eyes landed on Jeremy's arm, and a panicked expression washed over his face. “Holy shit, Jeremy what happened to your arm?! You're going to need that wrapped up, come inside!”

He grabbed Jeremy by his uninjured arm, and pulled him into the house. He was led into the kitchen, where Michael helped him into a chair. He opened one of the kitchen cabinets, and shuffled through as he worriedly talked to Jeremy.

“What happened?”

“I got attacked by a dog.”

“A dog? Really?” Michael asked, pulling what he was looking for out of the cabinet. “Yeah. It was super huge, it looked like it was on, like, steroids or something…” Jeremy said as he recalled the beast in his mind.

Michael grimaced as he got a closer look at Jeremy's wound. “Well, I was gonna ask if you wanted me to clean that out, if you get what I mean” Michael licked his lips as he eyed the blood that was oozing out of the cut “but since you were bit by some gigantic, steroids dog, that probably would be pretty… gross.”

Jeremy laughed softly as Michael started wrapping his arm. “Awww c'mon dude, what kinda attitude is that? If I was a vampire, I'd jump at any chance to get a quick snack” Jeremy teased.

“It's tempting…” Michael confessed. “Wait… Ewgh, never mind” he said when he noticed some spittle and grime mixed in with Jeremy's blood “not tempting enough for that.”

He finished wrapping Jeremy’s arm, and stood up to go get the change of pjs Jeremy always kept at his house, a suggestion made by his father's after they noticed the increase in Jeremy’s visits.

“Besides, I got plenty of blood from my guy at the Spencer's. I don't always need to get my fill from you.”

“I'm hurt you wouldn't rather have it from the obvious sweetest source” Jeremy called after him in mock offence. He waited in the kitchen for a while, before following up the stairs to see what was keeping Michael.

When he opened the bedroom door, Michael was shifting through his dresser. “Sorry, forgot where I put your stuff” he said as Jeremy entered “you should lay down. You look like ass.”

Jeremy snorted, then promptly face planted into Michael’s bed. He snuggled into the warm, worn out bed sheets, and watched Michael search for his pjs. The window in Michael’s room was open. Moonlight flittered in, filling the room with a calm, pearly light. The light reflected off of Michael, giving his skin a soft glow.

Michael was always happier at night. The painful rays of the sun couldn't hurt him. Plus, Michael prefered the quiet of the night over the constant noise of the day. It made him peaceful and happy, and if Michael was happy, Jeremy was happy.

“I think one of my dad’s must have washed them. Hang tight, I'll be right back” Michael sighed after a minute of searching fruitlessly.

He thumped down the stairs, leaving Jeremy alone in the silent room.

As the moon shone through the window, Jeremy began to feel… restless. He tossed and turned in the bed, finally getting up to look out at the night sky. There were many stars shining brightly that night, but the only thing Jeremy could focus on was that _moon_.

It was perfectly full. There was not a single cloud blocking it. Jeremy could see it clearly. Jeremy could _feel_ it clearly.

He was sweating. He felt a choked sound build up in his throat. He couldn’t tell if he was having a panic attack or what, or why the full moon of all things was making him freak out like this. Once again, for a second time that night, Jeremy was terrified.

Horrible pain seared from his bandaged wound. It spread, all the way up his arm, hitting his chest, making him gasp for air. It felt like his senses were on fire. His ears ringed from how loud everything seemed, and his nose was burning from how overstimulated it felt.

Tears poured out of his eyes, as he heard his bones crack, and reshape. He fell to his hands and knees, panting and sobbing.

“H-help… please..” he cried out “Michael… a-anyone… p-p-please” his cries were now just pitiful whimpers, the awful pain now at his mouth. His teeth were changing as well, becoming sharp and feral.

His clothes had ripped as his bones shifted, making visible the brown fur growing over his skin. His fingers were tipped with black claws, and he tore at the carpet as he writhed in agony. His ears became longer, his eyes became fiercer. He snarled and whined, the torture never seeming to break.

He wished someone would put him out of his misery. Make the suffering end. He yelped as his pants tore, his tail popping out and swishing wildly. He was covered in fur, and sweating hard from how hot the room seemed now.

At last, the torment ended. All the aching seemed to fade away as sudden as it had come. He was exhausted.

He lifted a tired head back up to the window. He felt something in his stomach, rising up. He gathered the remainder of his strength to stand. He wobbled on his legs, that felt like they should really be used to walk on all fours. He threw his head back…

And he howled.

A long, haunting howl, that echoed throughout the room, that could probably be heard all through the neighbourhood. He let out all the pain he had held in during his transformation. It sounded so sad, and mournful, but hey, didn't all wolf howls.

Jeremy stopped, and fell to the ground again. He was panting, out of breath. It was amazing he even heard the second person now in the room.

He whipped around. “Michael!” Instead of words, only animal whines came out.

Michael was standing in the doorway, horrified at what Jeremy would assume he just saw. His eyes were wide with shock, and his mouth was agape. He didn't move, only stared at Jeremy, taking in his new form.

Jeremy couldn't believe what was happening either. He had put the pieces together by now of course, bite, full moon, werewolf, but still _holy_ _fuck_.

If Jeremy was faced with the situation where his best friend had just turned into a snarling wolf monster before his eyes, he probably would have turned tail and ran. Michael didn't do that though. He cautiously entered the bedroom, slowly approaching Jeremy. He tried to speak to him again, but all that he heard were wolffish noises.

“Shhhhh, i-its ok Jeremy, it's just me. Just me… shhhhh” he shushed as Jeremy became more frantic in his attempt at speech. “It's ok, I'm not gonna hurt you.”

Michael sat down on his knees in front of him. He couldn't tell if he was aware that Jeremy was still in his right mind. Or if he even cared. He extended a hand out to softly stroke the top of his head.

Jeremy leaned into the touch. Michael sighed with relief “Was worried you were gonna go savage there for a second bro” he pet his head gently, running his fingers through Jeremy’s fur. It felt good, he was almost drifting off from how calm he was.

He put his head in Michael’s lap, and took in his scent. He smelled mostly like weed and blood to be honest. Maybe that didn't sound very appealing, but Michael’s smell was as comforting to him as the rest of his boyfriend was.

Michael was cuddling him as they sat in silence. Neither of them were sure of what to do. “I found your clothes, but I doubt you'll need them now” Michael spoke up “You're pretty furry.”

He snickered. Jeremy looked up at him, and made a noise that he hoped came across as “what's so funny?”

“I guess now you really ARE a furry.”

Jeremy huffed as Michael laughed again, embarrassed that he had brought up his…sexual fantasies.

Once he could speak again, Jeremy reminded himself to counter back that since Michael was now dating a werewolf, he was technically just as much a furry, if not more so, than him. He knew Michael had a soft spot for dogs, so he bet he wouldn't be too opposed to that.

Jeremy yawned, the stress of the transformation having worn him down. He began to close his eyes, but opened them again when Michael moved him off his lap.

“I should get you some new bandages. Those ones look pretty shredded” he got up, but was pulled back down by Jeremy tugging on his hoodie. “Woah hey, what's up Jere-bear?”

Jeremy whimpered. “Awww, you don't want me to leave you alone, is that it Jere-bear?” Jeremy whined, then licked his face “heh heh, I'll take that as a yes” he giggled.

He picked Jeremy up, then placed him in his bed before getting in beside him.

Jeremy was glad Michael hadn't been freaked out by his sudden lycanthropy. It was kinda unlikely Michael would be freaked out by anything supernatural, really, seeing as he was a vampire. Thinking of that, Jeremy felt bad that he had acted scared and nervous at first when he had found out Michael was a vampire, when right now, all Michael had reacted with was compassion.

Jeremy didn't deserve Michael. He knew that for a fact. Michael could disagree all he wanted, assure him that yes, he did deserve him, but that kindness was just proof that he didn't. Michael was caring, and handsome, and oh, everything about him was just wonderful.

He could never be as great as that. He'd never be able to give him back even twice the amount of warmth he'd received.

Jeremy was drifting off to these thoughts, as Michael lay beside him, having already dozed off.

The night had been… hectic. To say the least. Though as long as Michael was beside him, he knew that everything would be alright.

 

 


	4. I became a furry just for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy is a huge puppy confirmed

Michael awoke to immediate pain.

He had somehow forgotten to close the window before going to bed, and so the first thing he was greeted by was the sun's miserable rays burning against his skin. He hissed as he attempted to cover himself with his blanket. Using it as a shield, he got up and shut his blinds.

As he groaned tiredly, he suddenly remembered what, or rather, who had made him so forgetful last night. Jeremy was still sleeping in his bed, and was back to being a human. Well, he looked human. He was still a werewolf. Probably.

That's usually how it worked in the movies. Although, in the movies, after transforming the werewolf would also usually go feral, and attack people and stuff. That hadn't happened last night. Jeremy had just been a big, clingy puppy.

He didn't want to wake Jeremy up, since he had to be exhausted from his painful transformation. Not to mention, he looked so cute when he was asleep. His tongue was sticking out, and his eyes were fluttering, like he was dreaming. Michael smiled down at him as his heart ached from how adorable his boyfriend was. A growl from his stomach snapped him back to reality. Breakfast time.

Michael always kept some blood in his room in case he got thirsty in the middle of the night. He grabbed the bottle from under the bed, being careful to not wake Jeremy up. The blood was warm, after cooking in his room for most of the summer. It also smelled suspiciously human. Perhaps his inquiry about his Spencer's guy had been right.

Michael was too tired to ponder if he was drinking the blood of a murder victim at the moment. He took a swig. Yup, definitely human blood. It tasted different from Jeremy's though. Jeremy tasted much, much better.

Speaking of which, would Jeremy's blood taste different now that he was a werewolf? He'd think it'd taste more… animal. Hopefully still have that sweetness to it.

He finished the bottle, then went into the bathroom and tossed it in the waste bin. He faced the mirror. His reflection was a little blurred. It had started being blurry not long after he was turned. The Spencer's guy said in about a year it would be fully gone.

That sucked. Michael liked looking at himself to be honest. It wasn't that he was vain or anything, he just had learned to be proud of his body, curves and edges and all.

His dad’s told him that self confidence was a good thing. So every morning, he always tried to remind himself about the things he liked about his body. Jeremy could benefit from that exercise. Michael knew he had low self esteem. Which he just couldn't wrap his head around since Jeremy was one of the most handsome people he had ever seen, with his dreamy blue eyes and his soft hair and…

Focus Michael. You can't always be thinking about Jeremy. _‘Easier said than done’_ he told himself.

He turned on the tap, and stuck his toothbrush under the running water. As he was brushing, he focused on the part of his appearance he especially liked. His teeth.

His teeth were sharp, and his canines were long, pointy fangs. It had been strange getting used to them, since they fit almost perfectly right away. Michael thought his vampire teeth looked pretty sick. He spit into the sink, and grinned at his faded reflection. Then he tried to look intimidating, and laughed at how goofy the result was. He made more similarly ridiculous faces, wheezing as-

_WHAM!_ The bathroom door flew open, loudly slamming against the wall. Michael squeaked in alarm, and just about jumped a foot.

Jeremy was rubbing his eyes as he stepped into the bathroom. “Hey babe? I don't know what the hells so funny in here, but could you keep it down a notch? Some of us have a headache… wait, whuh… where’d ya go?”

Michael looked down at Jeremy scanning the bathroom for his boyfriend. Wait. Why was he looking down at…

He screeched again. Somehow, he was now hanging off the ceiling above Jeremy, who snapped his head up at the shrill noise. Jeremy screamed too. Loudly.

All the yelling was overwhelming Michael. He felt smaller, like his entire body had shrunk down. He held out his hands in front of his face. Scratch that, he didn't have hands. He had wings.

Leathery bat wings.

He lost his grip on the ceiling, and dropped to the floor. Jeremy thankfully stopped screaming and caught him before he hit the tiled ground. He plopped him down next to the sink.

Michael looked into the mirror. A tiny bat was staring back at him. _‘This is tripping me out. And I'm not even high.’_

“Uhhhh… Michael?” Jeremy was peering closely at him. “Did you… just... turn into a… bat?”

“Well what does it look like Jere?”

Jeremy looked startled when Michael spoke. He was kinda surprised too, he thought he wouldn't be able to talk like Jeremy had been last night when he transformed. Huh. Must be different for vampires.

Jeremy was giggling now. “Wha-what's up, hey? What's the big-”

Michael realized his voice sounded like he had just inhaled helium out of a balloon. Y'know, all cartoony and stuff. Like uh, uh…

“Pfffft… you sound like a chipmunk” Jeremy sniggered. Yeah that's it. Just like that.

“Ey now, after last night's furry fiasco I figured, hey, Jeremy shouldn't have to be a real furry alone.” Jeremy snorted as Michael waved his wings around as he elaborated. “I became a furry just for you Jere-bear. Are you happy? You should be. I would never do this for anyone else.”

“You sure that's why? It's not because I scared the shit out of you when I came in here?”

“I was not scared into being a furry Jeremy. And even if I was, what are you doing slamming doors at five in the morning? You're going to wake up my Dad's.”

Jeremy held up his hands in defence. “Sorry, but I'm not the one who was making all the racket.” Michael rolled his eyes, and huffed. “I wasn't banging pots and pans or anything.”

“Whatever. Hey, are you going to stop being a winged chipmunk anytime soon or nah?” Oh yeah. He needed to turn back if he was going to make Jeremy some breakfast now that he was awake.

“What if I don't wanna stop yet?” Michael teased. “That’d be fine. You're cute like this” Jeremy gave him a stroke down his back. “I could return all those pets you gave me last night.”

“That would be nice…” Michael hummed. “But I think you need me to fry you up some breakfast. There's no way I'm letting you use my stove by yourself after last time.”

“Come on dude that was one time!”

“One time too many.”

Jeremy stuck his tongue out. Michael returned the gesture.

“I'll be down in a minute. Don't touch the stove.” Jeremy scoffed and headed down to the kitchen.

All right. Time to un-bat himself. He scrunched his face up and shut his eyes. Maybe he just needed to take a deep breath and think hard enough and it would happen. That seemed to work, because an odd, tingly feeling washed over him, and when he reopened his eyes he was back to his normal, hoodie wearing self. _‘I wonder where my clothes go. Do they like… melt into my body? Creepy.’_

He slid down from the bathroom counter, and followed Jeremy downstairs. He was sitting at the kitchen table, and smiled when Michael came down.

“There you are. I was about to eat my own leg if I didn't get some food soon.”

“I'm sure you would have lived” Michael replied as he opened up the fridge. “What do ya want? I got eggs, toast…”

“Do you have any meat?” Jeremy asked eagerly. “Uh, I have some bacon…” Jeremy started bouncing in his seat excitedly. “Yeah yeah! I want that! Oh please, please may I have that, oh please-”

“Woah! Bacon it is then, jeez…” Jeremy reminded him exactly of an over energetic puppy, must be werewolf instincts or something. As the smell of bacon sizzling on the pan got stronger, Jeremy started whining like a dog. “It's coming Jere-bear, be patient.”

Michael scooped the greasy strips onto a plate, and set it down in front of Jeremy. “Now, do you want a fork or…” Jeremy had already dug in before he finished. He ate fast, Michael wondered if he was even chewing. He wolfed (heh) it down in a blink.

“Thank you! It was so yummy, thank you so much Michael, I love you Michael, I love you so much, I love you, I love you…”

Jeremy kept repeating ‘I love you’ over and over till Michael finally just yelled “okay, I get it! Just stop will ya, relax!”

Michael immediately felt guilty when he saw Jeremy's face. “I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm a bad boy, I'm such a bad boy, I'll never do it again, I promise, I-”

“No! You're not a bad boy, you're a good boy!” Michael reassured him, his heart breaking from how pitiful Jeremy looked. “I'm a… g-good boy?” Jeremy sniffled.

“Yes! Such a good boy. Such a good, handsome boy.” Jeremy perked up, his eyes wide and hopeful. Michael kissed his forehead, and ruffled his hair. “You're the most handsome boy in the world Jeremy, nothing would change that.”

Jeremy looked ecstatic. He was going to fall out of his chair from vibrating of happiness.

“I'm sorry I yelled at you Jere-bear. I love you so much too. Do you want me to make you some more bacon?”

Jeremy thought for a moment. “No, I'm fine, thank you, but… could you pet my tummy?”

Michael blinked at the request. “Uh, yeah sure, I can do that. Just, y'know, go lay down” he didn't mean to talk to Jeremy like a dog, but it was kinda hard when he was acting like one.

Jeremy obediently did as he asked, and thumped down on the living room couch. Michael sat beside him, and began to lift up his shirt. He put a hand on Jeremy’s pale stomach, and hesitantly rubbed his soft skin.

“Ahhh, ahhhh that feels so nice Michael” Jeremy purred. He smiled contentedly, and Michael smiled too. He grinned at how happy Jeremy was. At how happy his boyfriend was.

Sometimes Michael couldn't believe that after pining hopelessly after Jeremy for like, ever, he seriously had a mutual crush on him. It was too good to be true. If he had known vampirism would bring them together like this, he would have become a creature of the night long ago.

“Hee hee, that's not exactly my belly Michael, silly.”

Michael flushed deep red as he noticed his hand had drifted away from Jeremy’s stomach, and traveled farther up his chest. He pulled his hand out like he had been shocked.

Jeremy frowned. “I didn't mind Mikey. You can touch my chest whenever you want.” His expression melted back into a smile, and he snuggled in close to Michael. Michael stroked his hair, his mind drifting to the big picture of this whole situation.

In less than twenty four hours, Jeremy had been turned into a werewolf, and had reaffirmed every gay feeling Michael had for him. Aside from all the cutesy fluff, this was going to be difficult to work with around Jeremy’s Dad, since they'd have to hope he didn't put any pieces together when they arranged sleepovers on every full moon, assuming that was what they decided to do. Luckily, obliviousness ran in the Heere family.

Michael sighed as Jeremy buried his face into his hoodie. They'd have the serious, decision making conversation later. Once Jeremy decided to take a break from being so fucking _cute_.


	5. u luv me ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was... inspired to write some more. But only a little bit more.
> 
> (For now...)
> 
> Also sorry it's kinda hard to read the part where Jeremy and Michael are texting eachother. It looked better on the google doc...

You know how sometimes you get this weird craving for something, and if you don't get some of it you get all moody?

Well, that's how Michael felt about Jeremy right now. More specifically, Jeremy's blood. It was probably some sort of vampire thing, getting all addicted to his boyfriend’s blood like this. It wasn't his fault Jeremy tasted so _good_.

It was currently 7:00 pm. Michael was all alone in his house. But he needed to sink his fangs into Jeremy, right now. He fished his phone out of his hoodie pocket, and shot Jeremy a text.

WatermellonMike:    Jerryyyyyyyberrrrryyyy  
u need to get ur butt   
over here  
GummyJereBear: why  
WatermellonMike: bcuz u luv me   ;)  
WatermellonMike: and cuz im thirsty   
GummyJereBear: you have some bottles   
left. drink those.  
WatermellonMike: no bby u dnt get it  
WatermellonMike: i got cravings for u  
GummyJereBear: *sigh*  
GummyJereBear: ill be over soon  
WatermellonMike: yay~ ;D  
GummyJereBear: the things i do for love  
WatermellonMike: i got u sum dog toys   
btw  
GummyJereBear: oh sweet. thanks babe  
WatermellonMike: pfft   
WatermellonMike: i thought u would be   
like offended or sm   
GummyJereBear: why would i be   
offended? i know im a   
dog michael   
WatermellonMike: ur a wolf  
GummyJereBear: same thing  
WatermellonMike: sure  
WatermellonMike: whos a good boy?? :0c  
GummyJereBear: not me  
WatermellonMike: >:0c YES U!!!!! UR A   
GOOD BOY!!!!!!!! >:0c  
GummyJereBear: nah  
GummyJereBear: im not  
WatermellonMike: NO!!! UR A GOOD   
FURRY!!!! >>>:000c  
GummyJereBear: ok fine. im a good boy  
WatermellonMike: yes u areeeee ;Dc  
GummyJereBear: whatever  
WatermellonMike: BORK  
GummyJereBear: bork  
WatermellonMike: are u almost @ my  
house :3c  
GummyJereBear: im at your front door

Michael jumped when he heard a knock. That was Jeremy. He raced to the front door, and threw it open.

“Ah ha! Dinner is finally here!” Jeremy snickered and rolled his eyes. “It's so weird when you call me food-related stuff, like dinner or snack or dessert.”

“Well, that's what you are. Right at this moment at least.” Michael wrapped his arms around Jeremy’s shoulders, and led him into the living room. They sat down on the dusty couch, and Michael was about to commence with the blood-sucking, until Jeremy put a hand on his chest and pushed him away.

“Not so fast. Before I treat you to my delicious bodily fluids, you gotta give me something too” Jeremy chided. He laughed at Michael's pouty face, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “I just wanna see the stuff you bought me, it won't take long.”

“Oh, the _stuff_. I gotcha. Be right back.” Michael ran up to his bedroom, and shuffled through his closet for the bag of squeaky toys. He found it, and hurried back downstairs to his boyfriend. “I present to you… the _stuff_.” Jeremy oohed and clapped.

“Why thank you” Michael chuckled. He tossed the plastic bag onto the couch. Jeremy eagerly peeked inside. He gasped and pulled out one of the toys. It was a dolphin shaped stuffed animal. That one had stood out especially to Michael when he was pondering what Jeremy would like while shopping.

“This is so cute!” he gave it an experimental squish. A loud, slightly annoying squeaking noise sounded from the toy. “Thanks so much Mikey!” he giggled.

“No problem. Anything for you Jere-bear.”

Jeremy squished the toy a few more times. Then he started gnawing on it. The way his teeth seemed so much more wolf-like was apparent as he chewed on the plushie, growling softly.

“If you don't mind, I'm still absolutely _famished_ over here” Michael reminded him “You can play with your goodies later.”

Michael reached out and tried to take the toy from Jeremy's mouth. Jeremy tugged back, and whined. “Come on Jeremy! I'm hungry, we can play afterwards!”

Jeremy still wouldn't release the toy from his tight clench. Michael sighed. “Well, if that's how you want it to be than fine… BUT DON’T THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME IN A GAME OF TUG A WAR!”

Jeremy was on his hands and knees now, playfully snarling as Michael tried to rip the toy away from him. Michael pulled as hard as he could on the toy, but Jeremy still wouldn't budge. Eventually, Michael lost his grip, and Jeremy fell back onto the couch. He gave a muffled victory cheer.

“Whew… okay, you won. Good job” Michael huffed. “Now can I finally get some good eats, or what?”

“You're so impatient.” Jeremy carefully placed the toy beside him. “You looooooveeeeeee meeeee” Michael teased. “Oh, I suppose…” Jeremy dramatically sighed.

They both burst into laughter. Jeremy shuffled over so that he was sitting in Michael’s lap. He draped an arm over Michael to steady himself.

Michael licked his lips. He gazed hungrily at his boyfriend, who was looking up at him expectantly. This was the first time Michael had drunk Jeremy's blood since he had been turned into a werewolf. Time to find out if he tasted any different.

He bit down on Jeremy's neck. As per usual, Jeremy squirmed at the slight pain, before the pleasure settled in.

_Mmmm_ … Jeremy still tasted as divine as before. Still sweet, and delectable. Something was a little different though… it was hard to describe. Jeremy tasted less… human? Which made perfect sense, since he wasn't exactly human anymore. But, that familiar slushie and chips flavour was still there, and that was all that mattered to him.

“M-Michael… I'm getting… woozy…” Jeremy stuttered, his eyelids drooping. Michael finished his last gulp of blood, and lapped up the dripping wound. After he was done, he pressed a gentle kiss to the bite mark, which prompted a blissful moan from Jeremy.

Michael met Jeremy's tired eyes, and they stared at each other fondly for a moment. “Y’know, you really are too good to be real, Jere-bear.” Jeremy blushed, and smiled. “Awww… you really think so?”

“Yeah. Because you taste like blue raspberries, and those are fake as shit.”

Jeremy gave him a light punch on the arm, as an airy laugh escaped his lips. Michael leaned in for a kiss, and Jeremy followed suite.

It was moments like these that made everyday they spent together wonderful. If only these moments could never end.

**Author's Note:**

> Beh


End file.
